Brave hearts
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Uma história originalnão tem outro lugar para postar..¬¬ Medieval..Elfos, Fadas, Magia..
1. Chapter 1

Dados dos personagens..Sim tem muitos!

Essa é uma história original, mas inspirada em história de RPG medieval!

**_Lishe Calist –_** Arqueira e maga, 20 anos, cabelos lisos e loiros bem claros, quase brancos, franja longa, rosto fino, delicado, pele muito branca, olhos felinos, grandes e azuis, um azul-céu, cílios quase brancos, nariz fino, boca larga, porém fina, lábios rosados.

**Raça -** elfa.

Lishe tem um irmão gêmeo, El , idêntico à ele, ambos arqueiros de primeira.

Lishe vive com uma expressão serena, calma, quase nada a altera, mas sua expressão muda ao enfrentar um inimigo. É também distraída.

Tem uma águia, Kai, que está sempre pronyta ao chamado.

Usa magia branca. Foi criada por bardos e odaliscas, depois que seus pais foram assassinados em uma perseguição à elfos ..

xXxXxXx

**_El Calist – _**Arqueiro e mago,20 anos, aparência igual à Lishe, possui apenas o rosto mais fino e longo e olhos de um azul acinzentado.

**Raça-**elfo.

El , é o mais velho, assim como Lishe, é arqueiro, sempre com a expressão serena também, porém El é mais nervoso e explosivo que Lishe, é o típico irmão protetor.

Tem um lobo de estimação, Yomi, que vem qdo El o chama.

Usa magia negra. Como foram criados por bardos e odaliscas, El tem dom da música, e Lishe de odalisca. El jura vingança ao túmulo de seus pais..

xXxXxXx

**_Neffie Plier - _**Druida e ladra , 20 anos, cabelos lisos, longos, perto do joelho, loiros, franja meio longa, jogado para um lado, rosto delicado, pele branca, olhos grandes, redondos e violetas, cílios longos, nariz pequeno e fino, boca pequena e pouco carnuda na parte inferior, lábios avermelhados.

**Raça-**Elfa.

Neffie é druida, nascida na floresta de Dream, além de controlar os elementos naturais(água, fogo, planta, trovão, terra, vento), também tem noção de outras magias, brancas e negras.Apesar da cara delicada , Neffie é bem alegre e agitada, sendo até atrapalhada. Não subestimem a face doce dessa ladra de sangue frio. Nasceu Druida, mas teve seus pais mortos quando ela era pequena, sendo criada em meio à humanos, aprendeu a arte dos gatunos, se tornando uma exímia ladra. Não sabendo que tem origem élfica.

Pode se transformar em uma pantera negra.

xXxXxXxXx

**_Lumya Ferres-_** Noviça, 19 anos, cabelos lisos, negros e longos, rosto delicado e levemente arredondado, olhos caídos e verdes, pele branca com a maçã do rosto avermelhada, boca delicada e avermelhada, nariz levemente arrebitado.

**Raça-** Humana.

Lumya foi criada em um convento em Winria, após a morte de seus pais, possui um irmão, mas não sabe seu paradeiro, tem noção de alquimia. É delicada e indefesa, inocente e doce.

xXxXxXxXx

**_Camyne Ferres-_** Cavaleiro, 22 anos, cabelos negros, pouco longos e arrepiados, com um rabo, mais longo, sempre trançado, olhos verdes esmeralda e caídos, pele branca, boca fina e levemente avermelhada.

**Raça-**Humano

Camyne é irmão de Lumya, foram separados ainda pequenos, Lumya foi criada em um convento, Camyne foi para um orfanato, onde mais tarde saíra, entrando para a guarda real do Reino de Bellya, se tornando um cavaleiro, forte e destemido, procura por Lumya. É alegre e atrapalhado, mas fica sério à frente do inimigo.Tem uma fada que sempre o acompanha, Allys.

xXxXxXxXx

**_Saphire Rocksfill_-**Cavaleiro, 21 anos, cabelos acinzentados, longos, franja longa e jogada para um lado, caindo rebeldemente no rosto, normalmente prende algumas mechas para trás, olhos levemente caídos e azuis, um azul safira, pele branca, rosto fino e delicado, boca pequena e pouco larga, levemente rosado.

**Raça- **Mestiço de humano e elfo.

Saphire é cavaleiro da guarda real, melhor amigo de Camyne.É elfo e seu pai amigo do pai do Rei Lantis, é amigo de Lantis também.É um exímio espadachim.Forte e leal, parece ser sério, mantendo sempre a face serena.

Por ter uma parte mestiça à elfos, tem um certo poder, pode se transformar em uma raposa.

xXxXxXxXx

**_Lantis Beller-_**Rei de Bellya, 22 anos, cabelos loiros e longos, franja longa, amarrado em um rabo frouxo, rosto fino, olhos longos e azuis , nariz fino, boca fina e levemente rosada.

**Raça-**Humano.

Lantis é Rei, apesar de jovem, perdeu o pai cedo em uma batalha contra o Reino de Winria, é um Rei justo e humano, protegendo seu reino acima de tudo.

Os sábios querem que ele arranje logo uma esposa.Exímio espadachim, não hesitando em partir para o campo de batalha por seu Reino.Mantém sempre a expressão serena.

xXxXxXx

**_Lúciffer Winrer-_ **Rei de Winria, 20 anos, cabelos na altura do ombro, dourados, franja repicada, rosto meio arredondado , olhos felinos, grandes e de um azul bem claro.

**Raça- **Humano.

Lúciffer, apesar de jovem é Rei de Winria, seu pai era frio, calculista e arrogante, Lúciffer é pior, matou seu pai envenenado para conseguir o trono, explora seu povo, é metido e medroso, há vários labirintos em seu castelo, que usa para se encontrar com suas amantes ou se esconder de inimigos.Mantém sempre um sorriso cínico no rosto.

xXxXxXx

**_Edward Winrer-_** Cavaleiro, 23 anos, cabelos negros e longos, amarrados em duas mechas, olhos azuis acinzentados, rosto fino, pele branca, boca meio bronzeada, lábios carnudos.

**Raça-**Humano.

General da Guarda Real de Winria e primo de Lúciffer, é justo, porém obrigado a defender o reino de uma das pessoas que menos gosta, tudo em nome de uma promessa feito à seu pai, que protegeria sua mãe, irmã e o povo, que não merece sofrer nas mãos de um rei injusto. Mantém sempre a face serena.

xXxXxXx

**_Ellen Winrer-_**17 anos, cabelos negros e longos, olhos grandes e azuis, rosto arredondado, boca pequena porém carnuda, pele branca.

**Raça-**Humana.

Ellen é irmã de Edward, mora com sua mãe no castelo de Virgínia no Reino de Winria, é meiga e doce, porém determinada e destemida.Uma garota alegre, educada que ama muito sua família, apesar da aparência frágil, é boa com espadas.

Odeia seu primo Lúciffer, apesar dele amá-la.

xXxXxXx

**_Allys-_**É uma fadinha ciumenta e possessiva que vive junto com Camyne, foi salva e agora é apaixonada por ele.Sente ciúmes de Saphire , e tenta a todo custo separa-lo de Camyne.

É pequena, loirinha, com franja lisa e o resto ondulado, presos no alto com uma coroinha, olhos cor de mel-avermelhados, olhos pouco puxados, rosto angelical e pele bem branca, com as maçãs do rosto rosados, boca pequena e vermelha.

Veste um vestido tipo bailarina, com asinhas de borboleta.

Usa magia branca.

xXxXxXx

**_Serena Shinner- _**Maga, 23 anos, cabelos negros e lisos, com uma franja mais longa no meio, pele morena, olhos felinos e de um azul escuro acinzentado, boca carnuda e rosada.

**Raça-**Elfa.

Serena é maga, de magia negra e da natureza, princesa do Reino de Shine.

Tem um irmão gêmeo, Lune, também mago. Parece muitas vezes fria.

xXxXxXx

**_Lune Shinner-_**Mago e guerreiro, 23 anos, cabelos negros , longos em pequenas tranças, presas em mechas no alto da cabeça, pele morena, olhos violetas acinzentados e felinos.

**Raça-**Elfo.

Príncipe Regente de Shine, Lune é um guerreiro de primeira, forte e frio em luta, calmo e às vezes mulherengo. Usa magia branca e da natureza.

xXxXxXx

**_Shall Valentine-_**Clérigo e alquimista, 22 anos, cabelos cinzas, meio curto, arrepiados, olhos levemente caídos, da mesma cor dos olhos, rosto meio arredondado, pele branca, boca pouco carnuda e lábios rosados.

**Raça-**Humano.

Shall é do mesmo convento de Lumya(não há diferença entre mulher e homem), tão bom alquimista quanto Lumya, gosta dela, mas tem medo de assumir.É doce e gentil, ama a natureza e não gosta de lutas. E tem vergonha de garotas, ficando vermelho quando elas se aproximam.


	2. Chapter 2

Esse é um Mundo Novo, para quem acredita em elfos, anões, dragões, magia..

Welcome to Grannavya..Um mundo cheio de magia..

Nesse Mundo vivem humanos, que convivem em harmonia com outras raças, há tiranos e reis de bom coração, guerreiros valentes, magos negros e brancos..

Dizia a lenda que 4 Deuses entraram no corpo de 4 elfos..Quem bebesse o sangue desses elfos teria um poder muito grande, capaz de dominar o mundo..Muitos humanos, com sede de cobiça e poder, ataca a Vila dos Elfos, na Floresta de Dream, Fazendo um chacina, à procura desses elfos, que nunca foram encontrados..Se tornando apenas uma lenda..Essa história foi esquecida pelas pessoas comuns e apenas conheciadas por sábios..

Essa história se centraliza em dois reinos..Winrya e Bellya..Que vivem em constante pé de guerra, digo, o rei de Winrya quer aumentar seu poder, assim arrumando encrenca com o Reino de Bellya, um lugar pacífico.

O jovem Lantis Beller, é Rei de Bellya, belo, valente e justo, recebeu a coroa de um jeito que ele mesmo não queria, seu pai, o Rei Louis, fora morto em uma luta contra o Reino de Winria, a luta foi ganha, mas o rei morto..

Os sábios do Reino querem que o Jovem Lantis se case antes dele completar seus 23 anos..

Lantis tem dois melhores amigos, que são seus mais fiéis e confiáveis cavaleiros, Saphire, que é mestiço de elfo com humana, pode se dizer que é primo de Lantis, pois sua mãe é irmã do pai de Lantis, Saphire é sério, calmo, ótimo espadachim, pode se transformar em uma raposa, graças à sua parte élfica..Camyne é outro cavaleiro, atrapalhado e engraçado, porém sério em luta, Camyne tem um passado triste, perdera seus pais, ainda pequeno, e separado de sua irmã, ele a procura desde então, sabe apenas que ela se chama Lumya..Camyne anda sempre acompanhado de uma fadinha resmungona e ciumenta, Allys, foi salva de ogros por Camyne, se apaixonando à primeira vista, sempre o protege ou tenta, não gosta quando alguma garota chega perto, berrando e entrando entre eles, e tem ciúme até mesmo de Saphire,mas possui bom coração..

O rei de Winrya, Leonard, era um rei justo e bom, mas foi assassinado por quem menos esperava e mais confiava, seu filho Lúciffer, ele o envenenara e coloca a culpa em seu tio, irmão do Rei, Edward, que fora morto pelo próprio Lú, como é chamado , lúciffer é frio, tirano e com sede de poder, rouba de seu povo, se tornara Rei aos 15 anos..Para aumentar seu poder, entra em guerra com outros reinos..Ama sua prima..

Edmund, assim como seu irmão era um homem justo, tinha uma ótima esposa, Marrie e dois filhos, Edward, o mais velho, é General de Guarda Real de Winrya, forte cavaleiro, e Ellen, sua jóia, bela, porém com força interior, não quer ser apenas uma dama do castelo, e sim lutar..Ele ensina à ela lutas com espadas..

Antes de morrer, Edmund faz Edward prometer que protegeria sua mãe, sua irmã e o Reino, mesmo que continuando a ser General de Lúciffer..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Em um templo em Winrya, uma jovem noviça se arrumava para partir em uma viagem..

-Tem certeza disso Lumya?-Pergunta um rapaz à beira da porta do quarto da jovem.Os olhos cinzas a olhavam com ternura.

-Tenho sim, Shall, prometi que iria procurar por meu irmão, não importa onde fosse, chegou a hora..-Diz a jovem, acabando de colocar suas alquimias em uma mala.

Vestia um vestido branco com detalhes em cinza, o vestido não era muito longo na frente, tinha véis, e usava uma bota branca na altura dos joelhos.

-Te acompanho até a saída da cidade, é perigoso, não vou com você, apenas porque você não quer..-Diz Shall.

-Me desculpe Shall, mas tenho que fazer isso sozinha.-Diz a jovem passando a mão no rosto do rapaz, que fica corado.

-E também Neffie vai comigo..-Diz Lumya.

O rapaz de cabelos cinza engole em seco, conhecia essa elfa doida..

Ambos saem do convento e andam pela rua, mais pra frente, uma discussão..

Um senhor brigava com uma garota, bela, alta, pernas longas, vestia uma manta preta, um top azul-turqueza, uma saia-short preta com detalhes da cor do top perto da cintura, uma bota preta na altura dos joelhos, uma tira de couro no pescoço e luvas, que deixavam os dedos de fora, um pouco acima do punho, na cor do top e com detalhes em preto e uma cruz desenhada.

-É uma ladra!-Gritava o senhor.

-Não roubei nada! Prove..-Desafiava a jovem com a mão na cintura.

-Ora sua..-O velho vai para cima da loira, que com um movimento rápido, desvia e derruba o velho,um homem carrancudo e sujo, parecia um mendigo.

-É ele! Ele me roubou!-Gritava uma senhora que chegava com dois guardas..

-Aqui está..-A jovem tira um pendante de ouro com um camafeu da manta e joga para a senhora.

-É meu , obrigada minha jovem..-Agradece a senhora, os guardas pegam o senhor caído e o leva para a prisão, quando passam pela garota..

-Ladrão que rouba ladrão, tem 100 anos de perdão..-diz ironicamente para o senhor, que tenta pega-la, mas é carregado pelos guardas.

-Ladra que ajuda o povo roubando de outro ladrão, essa é nova..-Diz Shall se aproximando.

-Nunca ouviu falar de Robin Hood?-Pergunta a loira, se aproximando do rapaz, que fica corado.

-Ele não existe, é lenda!-Responde o jovem clérigo, sem jeito.

-Sonhar faz bem..-Ri a garota.

-Neffie..-Diz a jovem noviça.

-Está na hora?-Pergunta a loira.

-Sim, vamos?-Diz Lumya sorrindo.

-Adeus povo de Winrya, sentirei falta, não daquele rei idiota..Voltarei em breve..-Neffie diz dramaticamente.

-Exagerada..-Diz Shall, virando os olhos..

-Tá sentirei sua falta Shall querido..-Diz Neffie se aproximando do rapaz, que tropeça e cai.

-Um pouquinho, sei que sentirá mais falta de Lumya..-Provoca a elfa, e ri vendo o clérigo corar e a noviça também.

Neffie e Lumya saem da cidade, sobre os olhares de Shall.

-Que os Deuses a protejam..-Diz o jovem clérigo..

_**Be Continued..**_


	3. Chapter 3

As duas garotas pegaram a estrada que saia da cidade, entravam em uma floresta..Sem perceberem que eram observadas..

-Confessa que gosta do Shall..-Dizia a loira.

-Pare Neffie, Shall é apenas um amigos..- Desconversava a noviça.

-Tá bom..-Neffie continua o caminho, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

O silêncio incomoda Lumya.

-Tá bom, eu gosto do Shall, não diga para ele!-Dizia a noviça vermelha.

Neffie olha para Lumya assustada e começa a rir..

-O que foi?-Diz Lumya brava.

-É que não esperava que dissesse mesmo..-Diz a elfa.

Nesse momento uma fecha voa em direção à elas.

Neffie empurra Lumya para o lado e joga uma adaga na árvore.Mas a flecha pegara Neffie de raspão no braço. No mesmo momento, um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos caia da árvore.

-Neffie!-Grita Lumya se aproximando da amiga.

-Veneno..-Sussurra assustada, pegando algumas coisas em sua maleta, após sentir o cheiro no ar..

Faz uma barreira em volta delas com algumas alquimias..

O rapaz que caíra da árvore se levanta e se aproxima delas, Lumya segurava Neffie, que teimava em tentar se levantar.

-Ora seu..-Olhava com raiva para o rapaz, que estava com o rosto machucado pela adaga e sangrava.

-São apenas garotas..Mas, não posso deixá-las viver..-Diz. com desprezo, tirando uma espada da bainha e atacando o campo de força de Lumya, ele atacava com tanta força, que começava a aparecer rachaduras..

Quando ia desferir outro golpe, uma música começa à tocar, o ruivo coloca as mãos na cabeça, caindo em seguida com os orifícios do rosto sangrando.

-Estão bem?-Uma garota de face serena e cabelos quase brancos e outro rapaz da mesma fisionomia aparecem de uma moita.

Lumya se encolhe desconfiada.

-Não se preocupe, somos amigos..-Diz a garota, estendendo a mão.Lumya sorri e desfaz o campo de força.

-Neffie, levou uma flechada, está envenenada..-Diz Lumya, segurando a garota desmaiada em seus braços.

O rapaz loiro pega Neffie nos braços, enquanto a garota acompanha Lumya.

-Uma elfa..Por isso é leve..-Diz o rapaz, sorrindo de lado.

Eles as levam até uma clareira, parecia um acampamento. O rapaz coloca Neffie no chão, em cima de algumas folhas, e a garota se aproxima, tira a manta e coloca as mãos sobre o ferimento..

-El..-Diz ela.

O rapaz assente com a cabeça e se aproxima, colocando a mão sobre o machucado, uma luz negra brilha, Neffie geme, algo verde sai do ferimento..Em seguida a garota coloca a mão novamente sobre o ferimento, uma luz branca brilha e o ferimento some.

-Precisa descansar..-diz a garota.

Lumya suspira aliviada.

-Sou Lumya. Ferres, noviça do convento de Notre-Hooks, essa é Neffie Plier, uma..

-Druida..-O rapaz a interrompe.

-Não sabia?Ela é uma druida, elfa você deve saber que ela é..Continua o rapaz.

-Sou Lishe Calist e esse é meu irmão gêmeo El..-Sorri docemente a garota de olhos azul-céu.

-Neffie é uma druida?Acho que nem mesmo ela sabe...-Diz Lumya.

-Não há como um druida descobrir que é druida em uma cidade, há concreto em toda a parte..a não ser que ela fosse uma druida muito poderosa..--Diz Lishe pensativa..

-Para Lishe, está me deixando tonto com tanta druida..-El virando os olhos.

-Mas oque ela faz?-pergunta El.

-É bem, uma gatuna, mas ela não rouba por diversão, bom..às vezes, mas é para ajudar o povo..-Diz Lumya, vendo os rostos dos elfos quando ela disse "ladra"..

-Tipo Hobin Hood?-pergunta El.

-Hobin Hood não existe El..-Diz Lishe..

-Deixa eu sonhar..-El emburrado.

-Já ouvi essa discussão antes..-Diz Lumya .

-Mas quem era aquele que nos atacou?-pergunta Lumya, quebrando o clima entre Lishe e El que ainda discutiam sobre Robin Hood.

-Era um elfo negro, alguns deles trabalham para o Rei de Winrya.-Diz El sério.

-Viemos de Winrya..-Diz Lumya.

El e Lishe olham para Lumya.

-Não se preocupem! Não gostamos do rei Lúciffer, é um covarde, que rouba do povo..-Suspira Lumya.

-Entendo, acho que ninguém gosta daquele rei..Mas, oque vocês duas fazem sozinhas?-Pergunta Lishe.

-Estamos em uma viagem, estou procurando meu irmão, Camyne, fomos separados ainda pequenos, quando nossos pais morreram..Já fazem 13 anos que não nos vemos..-Suspira Lumya.

-Podemos ajudá-las!-Diz El.

-Não temos nada o que fazer não é Lishe?-pergunta El para sua irmã.

-Bem..É verdade...Tudo bem! Vamos com vocês!-Diz Lishe.

Lumya sorri, seria bom ter mais companhia..Ela recusou a companhia de Shall, pois sabia que Neffie ia fazer algo..Conhecia sua amiga..


	4. Chapter 4

-São apenas vocês dois?-Pergunta a noviça.

-Sim, gostamos de ser apenas dois, confiamos um no outro, e em mais ninguém..-diz El.

-Sim, muitos elfos se tornaram negros, trabalham para o Rei por dinheiro,ou matam humanos por matar, deve ter ouvido sobre a chacina dos elfos..Muitos ainda sentem ódio por humanos..-Diz Lishe.

-Nossos pais foram mortos nessa perseguição..-Diz El.

-Não se preocupe, não vamos fazer nada com vocês..Sabemos que não tem culpa.-Diz Lishe sem jeito, vendo a noviça ficar assustada.

-Deve estar cansada, descanse um pouco..-Diz Lishe, oferecendo um leito.

A noviça sorri e se deita, adormecendo rapidamente.Era de noite, a luz da lua e a fogueira era as únicas luzes..

Neffie dormia, mas se sentia estranha, sentia uma luz por dentro, sentia a presença de pessoas, mesmo de olhos fechados, sentia Lumya, e mais dois seres, elfos, mas sentia que era seguro, pois nada fariam de mal..

-A druida, está sentindo o poder dos elfos no sangue..-Diz El, observando Neffie.

-É raro uma druida nos tempos de hoje..-Diz El..

Lishe apenas a observa..Sentia algo diferente, como se Neffie fizesse parte de algo dela..Oque será que essa druida tem haver com Lishe..

-Descanse Lishe..-Diz El ternamente para sua irmã, que sorri e assenti com a cabeça, deitando em alguma folhas.

O sonho se repete pela quinta noite seguida..Lishe está em uma floresta iluminada, ela vê um lago..A cada dia seu sonho vai se tornando mais claro..Lishe ouve vozes..Vem de uma clareira..Uma luz forte cobre Lishe, ela protege os olhos com as mãos..

Lishe e El pequenos, cerca de 5 anos cada..Estão na antiga moradia deles, a Floresta de Dream..Ela observa uma garotinha com a mesma idade que ela, olhos enormes e violeta..A garota brincava com outro garoto, de cabelos cinzas 1 ano mais velho..Olhos azuis, cor de safira..Brincavam de luta, o garoto era visivelmente mais forte, mas deixava a garota ganhar..

-Saphire! Luta comigo!-Corre El em direção ao garoto.

-Lishe!-Grita a garota de olhos violeta, chegando perto da elfa.

-Neffie..-Sussurra Lishe, como se tudo fizesse sentido.

Ela ouve um ruído muito forte.Gritos e um brilho, avermelhado, fogo!

-Lishe, El!-Grita um elfa de longos cabelos brancos, bela como a manhã.

-Mamãe!-Grita El, correndo em sua direção.

-Fujam, estamos sendo atacados! Seu pai e os outros homens foram lutar, vocês precisam fugir!Eu amo vocês!-A mulher abraça ambos e os manda correrem para a mata.

Lishe olha para trás e vê um elfo de cabelos castanhos e olhos violetas, parecia ser o chefe do lugar onde moravam correr e se transformar em um urso.Um druida..Ataca alguns humanos, mas é cercado..

-Papai!-Grita a garotinha de olhos violeta, partindo pra cima dos homens,com um pedaço de madeira.

-Fuja Neffie!-Grita seu pai, que leva uma lança ao peito, se transformando novamente em um elfo, e caindo sem vida.

-Ahhhhhh!Paiiiiiii!-Grita a garotinha, mas é pega por um dos homens.Que a leva.

Em outro canto, o garoto de cabelos cinza corre em direção à uma casa em chamas.

-Mamãe!Mamãe!Minha mãe está aqui!Ela está doente, alguém a ajude!-Gritava, esmurrando a porta.

Uma explosão, e o garoto cai alguns metros à frente..

-Vamos Lishe..-El puxa Lishe pelo braço.

Caminharam por dias..Estavam com fome..Sentaram sob uma frondosa árvore..

-Mamãe..-El, adormecia com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

-Não durma El, fique acordado..-Tenta acordar seu irmão, mas Lishe também adormece..

Quando acordam, estão em algum acampamento..Ouvem vozes alegres e música.

-Acordaram?-Uma voz feminina, suave..

-Onde estamos?-Pergunta Lishe.

-Achamos vocês caídos aqui perto..São elfos..Ouvimos dizer que alguns humanos estão caçando elfos..Devem ter vindo desse lugar..Estão em um acampamento bardo..-Diz a mulher.

-Não se preocupem, vamos cuidar de vocês, não somos humanos ruins..-Sorri a mulher.

Assim, Lishe e El são criados por bardos e odaliscas, arqueiros..

Os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam a clareira..Lishe abre os olhos devagar, se acostumando com a luz..Olha para o lado e vê El, babando com a cabeça tombada para um lado.

-Belo vigia você..-Ri a elfa.

Sente um cheiro bom, olha para o lado e vê Lumya preparando algo.

-Me desculpe, fucei em suas coisas..Como nos ajudaram ontem, resolvi preparar algo para comerem.-Diz Lumya sem graça.

-E Neffie?-Pergunta Lishe, vendo que a druida não estava deitada.

-Foi lavar o rosto..-Diz Lumya, virando alguns ovos.

Lishe vai até o lago e encontra a druida.Neffie sente a presença da outra.

-Lishe?-Diz, virando o rosto e sorrindo.

-Neffie..-Diz, retribuindo o sorriso.

-Teve o mesmo sonho?-Pergunta Neffie.

-Floresta de Dream..-Diz Lishe.

-Sabia que tínhamos algo..-Diz Lishe.

-Foi bom encontrá-la novamente..-Neffie abraça a elfa, que retribui o abraço.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Em um quarto no castelo de Syria, em Bellya, dois olhos cor de safira se abrem..

-Lishe, El, Neffie, onde estão vocês..-Sussurra o rapaz.

-Saphire?-Alguém bate a porta.

-Pode entrar..-Responde o rapaz de cabelos cinza, prendendo duas mechas para trás..

A porta se abre e entra um rapaz alegre, moreno, duas esmeraldas no lugar de olhos..

-Trouxe seu..-Ele tropeça no tapete e cai.jogando a bandeja para o alto.

Num movimento rápido, Saphire pega a bandeja antes que caia, nada se move do lugar.

O rapaz moreno respira fundo.

-Obrigado Saphire, como sou desastrado..Hehe..-Diz sem jeito o rapaz..

-Está bem mestre?-Uma voz doce ouvida pelo corredor.

Saphire revira os olhos e pega uma maçã.

-Estou sim Allys..-Sorri o moreno, vendo a pequena fada entrar.

-Ahhhhhhh!Está sem roupa!-Grita Allys para Saphire.

-Estou de short..-Diz Saphire calmamente.

-Trajes indecentes!-Apontava vermelha de raiva a pequena fada.

-Camyne, tire ela daqui.."¬¬-Diz Saphire.

-Allys, vai buscar suco para mim..-Diz o moreno.

-Sim meu amo! -A fadinha sai voando para a cozinha, e Camyne fecha a porta em seguida.

-Não sei como a agüenta...-Diz Saphire colocando suas roupas.

-Hehe"..Ela não é tão má assim..-Diz o moreno.

-Devia tê-la deixado lá, naquela armadilha..-Diz Saphire, lembrando das coisas que Allys faz por Camyne, como tentar afastar Saphire dele..

-Maníaca..-Diz Saphire para ele mesmo..

-Não diga isso..-Diz Camyne com olhos tristes.

-Não faça essa cara Camyne..-Saphire tentando não olhar.

-Mestre!-Allys abre a porta com tudo, não vendo que Camyne estava atrás dela.

-Onde está meu mestre?O que você fez com ele?-Allys pula no pescoço de Saphire."Tentando" enforcá-lo..

Saphire não se move, apenas aponta para atrás da porta, onde dava apenas para ver as mãos de Camyne..

-Mestreeeee!Me desculpe..Se machucou?-A fadinha voava de um lado para o outro, procurando algum arranhão em seu amo.


	5. Chapter 5

Lishe e Neffie estavam sentadas na beira do rio.

-O que houve com você depois que aqueles homens a levaram?-Pergunta Lishe.

"Consegui fugir, e corri o quanto pude..Era de noite..Cheguei até uma vila, uma cidade..Estava com fome e sede..Entrei sem ser vista em um bar..Quando um senhor se distraiu, peguei a comida dele e me escondi debaixo da mesa..Eu era observada..Um homem se aproximou..

-Ei, menina, consegue roubar aquele saco de moedas?-Me perguntou, apontando para a cintura de um outro homem.

-Não sei, posso tentar..-Disse, e fui.

Foi fácil e o homem nem percebeu, deve ser por que eu sou elfa, tenho passos e mãos leves..

-Muito bem mocinha..Onde estão seus pais?-me pergunta novamente.

-Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci, meu pai foi assassinado em uma chacina..-Disse quase chorando.

-Qual seu nome?-Me perguntou.

-Plier, Neffie Plier..-respondi..

-Sou Hood, Robin Hood!-Me disse com pose.

-Mentiroso, Robin Hood não existe..-Disse à ele.

-Tudo bem, não sou Robin Hood, mas sou parente..Will, Will Hood...Sou líder de um bando de gatunos, roubamos dos ricos e tiranos e damos aos pobres..-Me disse.

E foi assim que virei gatuna, com o tempo, havia esquecido que era druida, aprendi a arte dos gatunos..Robin Hood pode não existir de verdade, mas Will, foi como se fosse..Me separei do grupo faz poucos anos, quando conheci Winria, seu povo e Lumya, ela me ajudou muito, e depois de ouvir sua história,resolvi ajuda-la..É órfã assim como nós.."

-Fico imaginando, onde será que está Saphire, será que ele foi morto?Será que sobreviveu?-Diz Neffie.

-Também queria saber..Sempre fomos amigos..Foi bom te reencontrar..-Sorri Lishe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Saphire estava na varanda, observava os guardas treinando.

-Oque houve?-Uma voz suave e calma.

-Ah! Majestade..-Saphire faz uma reverência.

-Saphire, sabe que é para me chamar de Lantis, somos primos.-Sorri o Rei.

-Desculpe..Mas é o costume..-Sorri meio sem jeito.

-Teve aquele sonho de novo?-Pergunta Lantis..

-Sim, mas hoje, vi tudo..Desde que minha mãe morreu..Até meu pai ferido, me trazendo até aqui..Seu pai me acolheu bem..Apesar de nosso avô não ter aceito o fato de minha mãe ter se casado com um elfo e fugido do reino..-Suspira Saphire.

-Mas isso é passado, nosso avô aceitou no leito de sua morte, na verdade se arrependeu de não ter aceito antes e morrer sem ter visto o rosto dela..-Diz calmamente Lantis.

-Vi meus amigos..Não me lembrava do rosto deles, nem do nome, apenas sabia que eles existiam..Agora, sei que se chama Neffie, El e Lishe..Onde será que eles estão, me pergunto se sobreviveram..-Suspira mais uma vez Saphire.

-Não se preocupe, se tem sonhos com eles, com certeza sobreviveram..-Diz Lantis.

-Ei vocês dois!-Grita Camyne no jardim.

-Senhor Lantis, Majestade..-Allys sobrevoa Lantis.

-Olá Allys..-Sorri o Rei.

Allys sobrevoa Saphire e lhe mostra a língua.

-Porque você apenas trata mal á mim, sua anã de asas?-Diz Saphire.

-Porque é feio!-Diz Allys.

-Já se olhou no espelho?-Responde Saphire.

-Já, nunca vi ninguém mais linda que eu!Seu bobo!-A fadinha se vira e vai até Camyne.

-É ciúme Saphire..Allys teme que você irá roubar Camyne dela..-Diz Lantis rindo.

-Isso porque sou homem..-Diz Saphire virando os olhos.

-Não imagino quando Camyne se apaixonar..-Diz Lantis.

-Quem sabe assim aquela coisa pára de me atormentar..-Diz Saphire.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

No castelo de Virgínia, Winria..

Um rapaz acorda, olha para o lado e sorri, uma bela ruiva estava ao seu lado, lembra da noite anterior..

-Depois mando mata-la..Interesseira..-Olha com asco..Veste um roupão de ceda e sai por uma porta, passa por alguns labirintos, e sai atrás de um quadro, em uma sala enorme.

Pega uma maçã e olha pela janela.

Uma garota de longos cabelos negros, vestido branco, olhos azuis e profundos, um rosto de anjo, brincava com o cão da família, o labrador Wolks.

"Um dia será minha, Ellen.."-Pensa com um sorriso no lábios.

-Mais uma noite agitada Majestade?-Uma voz na porta.

-Que susto Ed, não te vi..-O rapaz de olhos azuis bem claros dá um pulo.

-Talvez se prestasse mais atenção à sua volta, ao invés de imaginar besteiras com minha irmã..-Diz secamente o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

-Não estava pensando nada!-Sorri cinicamente o rapaz..

-Se ousar tocar esses dedos imundos em Ellen, me esquecerei que você é rei, Lúciffer..-Diz o rapaz moreno, pegando o loiro pela gola.

-Não farei nada, priminho..Agora, não tem o que fazer não?General Edward Winrer?Algo do tipo, treinar os guardas?-Diz o rapaz loiro, observando as unhas.

Edward o solta, jogando-o para um lado, se vira e ia saindo..

-Ah! Mais uma coisa, tem uma vagabunda nos meus aposentos..O aposento secreto para amantes..Mate- a depois..-Diz Lúciffer.

-Mate-a você!-Diz Edward saindo.

Lúciffer apenas sorri e volta para a janela, observando seu reino.

-Kate, está ai? Pode sair..-Diz Lúciffer.

De um espelho, sai uma mulher, olhos negros e parados, pele branca, cabelos negros com algumas mechas vermelhas, meio curtos, mais alto atrás e com franja, roupas negras..

-Sim, meu mestre..-Diz a bruxa.

-O que descobriu?-Pergunta Lúciffer.

-A elfa saiu da cidade, se encontrou com mais outros dois, falta mais um , não sei onde está, parece protegido, precisa te-los e beber seu sangue, se quiser ter o poder e dominar Bellya.-Diz a bruxa.

-Pra onde foram?-Pergunta o rapz impaciente.

-Não sei exatamente..Partiram com um noviça de Notre-Hooks..Foram procurar o irmão dessa tal noviça..-Diz a mulher.

-Ótimo, vou mandar os guardas atrás deles..-Diz Lúciffer, se aproximando da bruxa.

-Mais alguma coisa Mestre?-pergunta a Kate.

-Mate a vagabunda que dorme em meus aposentos..-Pede, calmamente o Rei, beijando a bruxa.

-Sim, meu senhor..-Diz, dando alguns passos para trás e sumindo na parede.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shall vê a movimentação na cidade, e pergunta para um dos cidadões.

-Oque está acontecendo?

-Estão atrás da Neffie e da Lumya, ordem do Rei..Mandaram a cavalaria Negra..Estão em perigo...-Responde aflito o senhor.

-Droga!-Shall entra correndo no convento, pega algumas coisas e sai da cidade, montado em seu cavalo.


	6. Chapter 6

Haviam acabado de comer.

-Não acredito que nos encontramos denovo!-Dizia El.

-O mais estranho é que tivemos o mesmo sonho..-Completa Lishe.

-Pra onde vamos?-Pergunta Neffie.

-Não sei, a cidade mais próxima é Bellya, talvez alguém saiba de Camyne..-Diz Lumya olhando o mapa.

-Então vamos?-Levanta Neffie..

-Que barulho é esse?-pergunta Lishe.

-Cavalos..Diz El.

-Vamos nos esconder..-Diz Neffie.

Sobem os 4 em cima de uma árvore.Um batalhão de cavalos passa por eles.

-A guarda de Winria..Não vejo Edward..-Diz Lumya.

-Deve ser algo que ele não saiba..Se Edward não está, é a guarda negra..-Diz Neffie.

-Guarda negra?-Pergunta El.

-Sim, é o esquadrão secreto, normalmente é para atacar vilas e roubar, há outra guarda, liderada por Ed, que é primo de Lúciffer..Essa é a guarda real, não faria mal à ninguém..Está acontecendo algo..-Diz Neffie.

Nesse momento um recipiente cai da bolsa de Lumya, era um explosivo..Que ao tocar no solo faz uma explosão.

-Ali!-grita o general dos negros.

Toda a cavalaria volta para onde houve a explosão.

Lumya e cia já haviam saído dali, estavam atrás de uma moita.

-E agora?-Pergunta Lumya..

-Vamos tentar nos rastejar para longe..Diz Neffie.

-Há um rio logo á frente..-Diz Lishe.

Os guardas procuravam pelos 4, iam se arrastando, quando Lishe pisa em um galho, fazendo barulho.

-Ali!Peguem eles!-Grita um dos guardas.

-Droga!-Diz El.

-Hora de lutar!-Pula Neffie.

-Se esconda Lumya!-Diz El, a noviça obedece e se esconde em um buraco na árvore.

Lishe e El sobem em uma árvore, pegam seus arcos e atacam os guardas.

Neffie é boa em luta corporal,pula em cima de um deles como uma pantera atacando sua presa, chuta a espada que esse tinha, dando uma rasteira em seguida, pega a espada e o guarda já elvis..

-Lishe, minhas flechas acabaram!-Diz El, pulando e pegando sua flauta. Toca uma música melodiosa, calma, alguns guardas(o som possui limite), ficam paralisados. El se aproxima olha para eles seriamente.

-Digam adeus..-Diz num tom sarcástico, continuando a tocar sua flauta, os guardas apenas caem, já sem vida.

Lishe continuava com a rajada de flechas, perfurava pescoço de alguns, não percebendo que havia um perto dela, que lhe puxa o pé, ela escorrega e cai de costas, seu arco voa longe.

-Olá boneca..Diga good-bye!-Diz o guarda, pegando uma espada.

Neffie joga uma adaga nele, perfurando seu pescoço, caindo.

-Good-bye!- Diz Lishe em tom de deboche.

Os outros guardas fogem ,assustados, como apenas 3 pessoas conseguiram eliminar o esquadrão de 20 guardas, fugindo apenas 3 com vida..

Lumya sai de seu esconderijo.

-Estão bem?-Pergunta, se aproximando.

-Estamos, Lishe?-Pergunta El.

-Estou bem..Obrigada Neffie!-Sorri a elfa para a amiga.

Nesse momento ouvem som de um cavalo correndo.

-Será outro guarda?- Pergunta Lumya.

Neffie sobe em cima de uma árvore e pula sobre o cavaleiro, dando uma chave de braço no pescoço, o cavaleiro se desequilibra e cai, El e Lishe pulam em cima também.

-Shall?-Diz Lumya.

-Ah!Lumya, ainda bem que é você!-Diz o rapaz de olhos cinzas, tirando o capuz.

-Oops, Shall, me desculpe..-Diz Neffie.

-Era só o que me faltava, já bastava a elfa doida, encontro mais dois!-Diz Shall, olhando para El e Lishe.

-Quem é esse?-Pergunta El.

-Namorado da Lumya..-Diz Neffie calmamente, fazendo ambos corarem.

-Neffie!- Diz Lumya em um tom de repreensão.

-Ok, ok..Ainda não são..-Diz Neffie.

-Desisto..Mas, oque está fazendo aqui?-Pergunta Lumya para Shall.

-Vim preocupado, o Rei mandou a guarda Negra atrás de vocês, aconteceu algo..O que você fez?-Pergunta Shall para Neffie.

-Eu? Porque eu faria algo?-Neffie ergue uma sombrancelha

-Ela não fez nada Shall..Mas oque será que houve..-Se pergunta Lumya.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Está quieto Camyne..-Diz Saphire, vendo o amigo observar o horizonte.

-Pensando em Lumya, tenho que procura-la, mesmo não sabendo se está viva..-Diz o cavaleiro.

O meio elfo, coloca a mão no ombro do amigo, como um sinal de consolo..

-Vou pedir à Lantis que me deixe procurá-la..-Diz Camyne.

-Pode ir Camyne..-Lantis diz suavemente.

-Estava aí?Não o vi..-Sorri Camyne.

-Vá com ele Saphire..-Diz Lantis.

-Mas, e a guarda?-diz Saphire.

-Sei que quer ir..Sei que tem que procurar seus amigos..Enquanto aqui, a guarda foi bem treinada..Estaremos bem..-Sorri gentilmente o Rei de Bellya.

Ambos os cavaleiros se entreolham, olham para Lantis e sorriem, sim, seria bom ter a companhia um do outro..

-Partiremos amanhã..-Diz Camyne, com um sorriso.

xXxXxXxXxXx

-Incompetentes!Devia mandar matá-los!-gritava Lúciffer.

-Perdão Majestade..Eles são muito fortes..-Tentava se desculpar o guarda sobrevivente.

-São apenas elfos!E ainda 3!Como 3 elfos acabam com 17 homens?-Lúciffer estava visivelmente irritado.

-Vou mandar o esquadrão espaecial..Chamem Kaede!-Diz Lúciffer..

Em minutos, entra um homem de armadura negra..alto, forte, cabelos vermelhos, que saíam do elmo do capacete, olhos vermelhos, visto apenas por uma brecha, um mestiço de orc..

-Chamou Majestade?-Diz o homem.

-Sim..Kaede..Tenho um servicinho para você..-Sorri diabolicamente Lúciffer, mexendo em algumas mechas de seus loiros cabelos..

O cavaleiro apenas sorri, um sorriso macabro, sede de sangue..

-Me tragam eles vivos ouviu?Preciso deles com vida!-Diz Lúciffer.

-Sim Majestade..-Kaede faz uma reverência e sai.


	7. Chapter 7

-Estamos quase perto de Bellya, vamos dormir por aqui hoje..Há uma corredeira logo à frente..-Diz Lumya.

-O que foi Neffie?-Pergunta El, vendo a garota observar as próprias mãos.

-Sinto como se a natureza corresse dentro de mim..-Responde Neffie.

-É normal, uma druida em seu ambiente natural, se sente assim..-Sorri o elfo.

-Acredita em Robin Hood?-Pergunta Neffie.

-Pode para!Lá vem você denovo com essa de Robin Hood!-Grita Shall.

-Mas ele existe não?-pergunta El..

-Não vou agüentar isso..-Shall..

-"..-Lishe e Lumya, à beira da fogueira.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Camyne e Saphire haviam deixado Bellya, era manhã, o sol nem havia nascido direito, entravam em uma floresta.

-Onde acha que Lumya está?-pergunta Saphire.

-Não tenho certeza, mas deve estar em Winria..Lembro- me que morava por perto quando pequeno.-Responde Camyne.

-Que bom que veio comigo..-Sorri o moreno.

-Não iria dixar você vir sozinho..-Diz o elfo.

-Talvez algum bicho te comeria..-Continua o elfo.

-..."¬¬..Obrigado.-Diz Camyne.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Os viajantes haviam acordado, estavam se arrumando quando ouviram som de tambores..

-O que é isso?-Pergunta El.

-O esquadrão de extermínio..-Diz Shall.

-Esquadrão de extermínio?Porque isso não me cheira bem..-Diz El.

-Vamos para a corredeira..-Grita Lumya.

Estavam quase pertos, quando uma rajada de flechas voam em direção à eles..

Lumya joga uma de suas alquimias, formando uma barreira bem a tempo..

Eis que aparece vários orcs, vestidos com armaduras negras..O líder deles, dava 3 orcs juntos, era grande, forte..

-Ora , ora..Achamos vocês..Peguem os elfos..O mestre quer o sangue deles..Pode matar os humanos..-Sorri Kaede.

-Sangue, elfos..-raciocinava Shall..

- A chacina dos elfos..Luciffer descobriu algo..-Diz em seguida.

-Os 4 deuses..-Diz Lumya.

-?-Os 3 elfos..

-Faye, Ifrit, Neffertith e Trinitty..- Diz Shall.

-Diz a lenda que 4 elfos possuem esses Deuses dentro deles, e quem tomar o sangue deles, irá ter o poder de dominar o Mundo..-Continua Shall.

-Isso quer dizer que tem um deles em mim?-Diz El, olhando para si mesmo.

-Peguem!-Grita Kaede.

Os orcs partem pra cima deles.Neffie ergue as mãos e faz com que um jato de água vindo da corredeira varra alguns orcs..

-Druida..-Diz Shall.

-Também descobri isso agora..-Diz Neffie.

Shall pega algumas alquimias e joga no orcs, que derretem..Lishe pega seu arco e começa a atirar..Acertando alguns, atravessando outros.El, com sua flauta explode a cabeça de alguns..

-São muitos..Vamos correr..-Diz Shall.

Eles correm mas chegam até a beira de uma cascata.

-Droga..E agora?-Diz Lishe.

-Vamos tentar atravessar..-Diz El..

-Shall, leve Lumya para o outro lado!- Diz Neffie.

-Mas, eles querem vocês!-Diz Lumya.

-Vão!-Grita a elfa.

Shall leva Lumya para dentro do rio, mas alguns orcs estavam atrás.Neffie faz outro movimento e esse orcs são carregados.

Kaede pega Lishe.

-Te peguei..-Diz, olhando para ela.

-Yomi!- Do meio da floresta surge um lobo, com os pelos prata, que ataca o orc, esse joga o lobo longe, mas solta a elfa.

Neffie puxa ela para um lado.

-Está bem?-Pergunta Neffie.

-Sim..-Responde Lishe, ainda assustada,o General do grupo de extermínio, tinha um olhar..

Agora Kaede pega El pelo pescoço..Neffie corre, e em com um pulo, se transforma em uma pantera, pula em Kaede, morde seu braço..O orc, num movimento brusco, joga a pantera cachoeira a baixo e o elfo, alguns metros longe..

-Kai!-Uma águia corta os céus..Lishe pega em suas garras, uma flecha atinge a águia, que solta Lishe que cai cascata à baixo..

-Lishe!-Grita El, que se levanta,com um olhar de raiva..

Tira uma espada e corta a cabeça de alguns orcs, parte pra cima de Kaede, mas esse não se move..Seu couro é duro, fazendo a espada se quebrar, El olha assustado, Kaede sorri e pega El pelos braços..

Shall e Lumya haviam se escondido em meio as árvores..

-Vamos..Já temos um..Dizemos a Lúciffer que as outras morreram..ele que arranje outros..-Sorri Kaede, que parte levando El, agora desmaiado.

-Neffie!-Corre a noviça á beira da cascata quando os orcs haviam partido..

-Vamos Lumya, vamos descer, quem sabem elas tenham tido sorte..-Shall leva Lumya, e vão procurar um jeito de descer..

xXxXxXxXxXx

-Vamos descansar aqui Saphire..-Diz Camyne vendo a bela cascata à frente..

Ambos descem de seus cavalos..Tiram a blusa e vão lavar o rosto..

Camyne mergulha, está no meio do lago, Saphire se senta em baixo de uma árvore..Allys havia ficado no castelo, contra a gosto mas à pedido de Camyne..

Algo cai na água, fazendo os dois rapazes se assustarem.

-O que foi isso?-Se levanta Saphire.

Então Camyne vê Neffie se levantando.."Visão de Camyne":

Uma garota de cabelos dourados, saindo sensualmente das águas, abre os olhos, duas orbes violetas, a água escorre pelo corpo..A roupa colada, ela olha para ele e sorri..

-Uau..Uma Ninfa aquática..-Camyne abobalhado.

"Real visão e a que Saphire viu.":

Uma garota de cabelos loiros se levanta desajeitada, cuspindo e tossindo água..Balança a cabeça, a roupa está colada ao corpo, o que faz Saphire arregalar os olhos..Ela cruza os braços á frente de Camyne.

-Não me compare com uma ninfa! E que cara é essa?-Diz Neffie.

-Tá chovendo mulher?-Camyne abre as duas mãos à frente como se verificasse chuva..

Outra garota cae em seus braços..Uma loira, de rosto fino, cabelos quase brancos..Olhos azuis como o céu.

-Uma elfa alada?-Suspira.

-Sou uma elfa, não alada..-Diz Lishe.

-Pode me soltar?-Pergunta Lishe depois de um tempo, olhando Camyne com cara avoada..

-Me desculpe..-Camyne coloca Lishe no chão.

-Quem são vocês?-Pergunta Saphire à beira do rio.

Lishe e Neffie olham para Saphire, e os três têm um flash..

"Os 4 elfos pequenos, brincavam perto da cachoeira..

-Ei, olha aqui!-El entra atrás da cachoeira.

-El!Sai daí..-Lishe diz.

-Vamos!-Neffie puxa a garota e entram seguidos de Saphire.

Eles observam as paredes, pareciam brilhar, havia desenhos..símbolos..

No fundo da caverna, 4 enormes desenhos..

Uma águia, uma pantera, um lobo e uma raposa..

E abaixo, havia uma escrita..

Faye, águia de vento, Deus da Vida, Cura e Ressurreição..

Ifrit, lobo de fogo, Deus do Caos, da Morte e Purificação.

Neffertith, pantera de sombra, Deus da Luz, Escuridão e Harmonia.

Trinitty, raposa de prata, Deus da força, Destruição e Criação.

As crianças observam encantadas os desenhos que parecem ter vida..

Saphire toca no desenho da raposa, que brilha mais intensamente..sumindo em seguida, assim como os outros desenhos..

-O que você fez Saphire?-pergunta Lishe..

Uma luz cobre as crianças..E um desenho se forma nelas..Em Lishe, um par de asas nas costas..Em El, um lobo no peito..Em Neffie, olhos de pantera em seus olhos e em Saphire, uma lua em sua testa, que logo somem.."


End file.
